


You've Paved These Filthy Streets With Blood

by obsolete_dreams



Category: Mogeko Castle
Genre: AU, And crime committing, But it's all Shinya's fault, Character Death, Emotional Abuse, God so much murder, Guilt, It's ALWAYS Shinya's fault, It's barely there but if you look juuuust close enough, Lots of law breaking, Made up characters that AREN'T oc's, Major(?) Mogeko Castle Spoilers, Manipulation, Multi, Murder, My first attempt at writing some hetero SHIT, Obsession, Personal Interpretation of Shinya, Serious emotional problems, Shinya is 17, Sinful Thoughts, Slight Paranoia, Stalking, Suicide, Superiority Complex, They're just there for plot developement, Wonderful !, Yes. Yonaka dies, anger issues, as we go along ig, guilt tripping, horray, idk I'll figure SOMETHING out ig, just so we're all clear, kinda angsty, more tags to be added later, slight gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2020-10-27 18:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsolete_dreams/pseuds/obsolete_dreams
Summary: Shinya Kurai stared blankly down at the lifeless body of his sister— Yonakai Kurai. Normal people would feel guilt— HUMANS would feel remorse. But Shinya. . . he does not.or; Shinya kills his sister and starts a 'new life' in a brand new city.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there ! welcome to what is only my /second/ fanfic on ao3. I'm SUPER excited to be writing this on here ! I've been planning on making this into a thing for MONTHS now, but I just never found the time to be able to write it. But now ? Now I can !  
Updates will be EXTREMELY sporadic, as I have school and other things to tend to (obviously lol)  
Nonetheless, I really hope that you enjoy this ! and my writing. I'm a bit rusty at it
> 
> P.S.— chapters may be a /bit/ short for quite some time. I deeply apologize for this . . . the actual chapters should turn out MUCH LONGER than the prologue however !
> 
> P.P.S— 'Kazoku' is Japanese for family ! I thought that I'd include a bit of the language in my writing, here ^u^

Shinya's deep red eyes were fixated towards a body on the floor— there it was, the corpse of his only sibling, Yonaka Kurai. She lied just in front of his red splattered shoes, the pinewood flooring glistening with the paint of her own blood. His hand was gripped tightly around the warm black handle of the silver knife, crimson liquid—a mix of his families' own—dripped down from its cutting edge. His hands, oh how they felt so cold and chilled to the bone, shaking intensely for reasons unknown as to _why_. He's expression was blank, but his gaze cold, otherwise showing no hint of emotion towards any of the lifelessly limp bodies decorating the floor. He exhaled— _slowly, _as though if he were to breathe too harsh, the bodies would suddenly come back to life. Suddenly, slowly, Shinya crouched down above his sister's lifeless body, her own eyes blank and soulless, with just the smallest tint of fear that still tainted her grey irises. He brought his free hand down, the one that wasn't covered in the blood of his kazoku, and closed her eyelids one final time.

He sighed tiredly, standing himself back up straight, glancing at the deep stab wound he had inflicted onto her stomach. It had stopped bleeding some time ago, as though she managed to run out of blood or it all just suddenly dried up. He doesn't know when it stopped; he does not remember. He lost track of time after she took her last breath. He doesn't even recall as to how long he had been standing there, staring at her aside from his occasional side glances towards his mother and father. Blinking slowly, he tore himself away from his position, making his way towards the bathroom just down the hall from the crimson coloured kitchen. He turned the handle, opening the door quietly as if he was trying to prevent awakening a sleeping person. But, obviously, there were none— he had slaughtered them all.

His cold eyes bore harshly into his own reflection, examining himself and assessing the amount of blood he had on him. He would need to change clothes. But first, Shinya needed to devise a plan in order to escape safely and abandon his longtime home. He needed to figure out how he could get away with murder. His hands gripped harshly at the sides of the white marble sink, it bearing his weight as he leaned over it with his head hung low and his eyes lay closed. He thought for a moment. Two moments. Then, suddenly, like the crashing sound of a thunderbolt following after the strike of lightning, it came to him. His eyes opened, his head quickly lifting up as he removed his hands from either side of the sink. He twisted the sink handles, the rush of water quickly washing the knife of its victims' blood, Shinya's hands no longer stained red either. He flicked the excess water off, swiftly turning towards the door and exiting from the bathroom.

He made his way towards Yonaka, standing straight above her soulless body once again. He held his arm out, carefully rolling the sleeve of his left arm up to make sure that this plan would not fuck up. With his right hand, he brought the silver blade to his arm, cutting into it, creating a deep slice. He grinned, watching as the blood flowed from Shinya and onto Yonaka's school outfit, her shirt and skirt along with her hands and shoes being covered in Shinya's blood. His plan was to make this look like a murder-suicide case, forcing Yonaka to look like the killer and in turn making Shinya appear as just a victim that managed to 'get away.' Of course, that was all a lie. But nobody has to know— right?

Satisfied, the dark haired killer wiped the blood from his parents and Yonaka onto the blade, before settling it to be exact position in Yonaka's right hand. Quickly, he wiped his own blood onto his hands, dragging one of them across the wall towards the front door to make it seem as though he were using it to hold himself steady. It was perfect. His plan should buy him enough time to get out of his current city and into a new one— far, _far _away from his own. He took one last look back towards Yonaka, before opening the door and stepping out into the outside world. He looked up at the sky, lightning showing through a steady blanket of grey clouds as rain began to pour down onto him. Almost as if they were angel tears meant to wash away his own filthy sins. He inhaled, breathing in the scent of the humidity and rain, listening to the distant crackling of thunder off somewhere up north from the city from where he stood. He stared up at the sky, before looking off to the right. He turned, and walked away from a crime that would tarnish his humanity forever.


	2. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinya successfully managed to escape his old town and move to a brighter, greener city. Changing his name and blending himself into the crowd of his new school, he encounters new people... and even someone in particular whom manages to catch his eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I APOLOGIZE for not updating this. I am very bad when it comes to procrastinating on anything, and it doesn't help that i am constantly stuck doing chores and busy with school. I will do my best to think of a good day to publish a chapter.  
Again, I am sorry :'

The eraser end of a pencil tapped rhythmically on the desktop, its sound gentle and quiet to others' ears except for the one controlling the pencil. A sigh passed out through the students' lips, his silver eyes staring boredly up at the clock. _Tick tock, tick tock. _The sound was rather annoying to Shinya as he waited impatiently for the last few minutes of class to end. His eyes scanned the classroom, the students either quietly focusing on their work or chatting away to their friends and laughing. He sat by one of the large windows, his head leaning against the palm of his hand. He blinked, and then the bell rang.

Shinya stood up, swiftly making quick work of gathering his things and walking out the door. His days always felt repetitive, boring and bland, repeating over and over again, in the same ordinary fashion. It's been like this since he came here.

-

-

Running.

That's all Shinya could think about as his quick footsteps splashed through the rain on the sidewalk, the blood being washed off. There were no police sirens, which was good. They probably wouldn't find out about the dead family until he was already gone from the bleak town. Oh, how dull it was, even on this rainy day. But he brought colour to it with blood.

Speaking of, he hoped that all of the blood that was washing off of him wouldn't leave a trail. Well, actually, even if it did, it'd be hard to tell exactly where he was going, due to the blood even washing out into the road as well.

Panting, he stopped to catch his breath for a moment, his back leaning up against a brick wall underneath an overhead. He took his shoes off, turning them over to spill out any of the water. His socks were soaked, too. Not the most comfortable feeling, but he couldn't afford to take them off and get blisters on his feet. That would only slow him down and cause him pain. He could not get caught. That was the only thing running through his mind the entire time he was standing there. Shinya looked up, his red eyes gazing at the cloudy, gray sky. He blinked the water off his eyelashes before putting his shoes on, taking off again, except walking this time. He had gotten far enough away, now, he wouldn't need to run. There was no point in running, anyways. He needed to save that energy for an emergency.

The rain had stopped now. He clouds were going away, and the sun was coming back out. He wondered if it was the same for back there, too.

He wasn't home anymore. He was in a city, one clean with plenty of tress and parks around. He held his arm, his breathing slower now, more calm. His school clothes were already beginning to dry, but they were still dirty. He needed to go buy new clothing, more casual, and throw these out. He needed new shoes as well, since the bottom of his current ones were probably all torn up from all of the running he had been doing. The question was how he would get in there without looking too suspicious, with his wet clothes and all. He supposed that and wounds he had would be covered up by his clothing, however, so there was no problem there. As for any small, noticeable scratches, he could just lie and say he tripped over a rock or something. Better to look stupid by a smart lie than be stupid with an obvious one.

He squeezed any excess water from his jet black hair, combing his fingers through it a bit to let the bangs rest easy over his left eye once again. He straightened himself up, trying to look like a normal highschool boy, before walking to a store. He was going to need to find an apartment or something to live in as well while he was at it. It would probably end up having to be a studio apartment, but that was fine, since they were usually cheap and it would just be him. Thankfully, he had stolen money from his parents before he had killed Yonaka. He thought ahead of time, as always. Those who think ahead get ahead, his father used to tell him. Shinya knew he was right, he normally always was. But what his father used to tell him didn't matter anymore, since he was dead.

It took him a few weeks, but he managed to get a studio apartment like he had said, food, and some nice clothes that weren't too expensive. He had enough money left to maybe pay out his first rent and buy more food when necessary. That was fine, but not exactly good, either. He would need to find someplace to get a job at.

Well, now that he had thought about it, that store he bought his clothes in seemed to be hiring. Maybe he would consider looking into the place, getting a job there. He sighed, falling backwards onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He had no choice—

He was going to have to enroll himself into school here. But for now, he just wondered— How long until they found him ?

-

-

His head snapped upwards as he realized that the area around his locker had gone quiet. No, the whole school had gone quiet, and was only lit up by the sun through the windows, which was beginning to set. Shinya sighed as he realized that everyone had left already. He probably dazed out, and this was why most people tended to avoid him. He 'weirded them out' a lot. But that was fine— Shinya shouldn't be making friends or getting attached to people. He was a murderer, and was probably going to end up killing somebody again, for all he knew. Then, that's when he heard something that broke the silence.

A scream, only for the halls to fall into silence one again.

Shinya quickly followed to where the sound was coming from, his curiosity winning over his common sense that screamed at him 'Don't go.' He poked his head around a corner, his eyes widening at the sight before him, marveling at it as he stepped out from around it. Down on the floor, bleeding with broken bones, was a pink-haired girl. She seemed to be one of the younger ones here at this school, and he could have sworn he had seen her around before. But what really caught his interest, was that there was a boy that seemed to be his age, holding the bloodied bat with nails protruding out from it over his shoulder. He tensed, turning around to face Shinya.

❝....Eh?❞

All Shinya could do was smile at him, his darker grey eyes clashing with Shinya's silver ones. He found someone... someone like him.


End file.
